


Love, Duty, & Promises

by RavenT2



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Minor Original Character(s), One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenT2/pseuds/RavenT2
Summary: When can a soldier walk away from his duty? When it is complete? How can he be so sure that it is? And what, for the most devoted of soldiers bound to duty and promises made, is worth walking away for? One-shot. (Repost from my other fanfic site.)
Relationships: Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca & Basch fon Ronsenburg, Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca & Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca/Basch fon Ronsenburg, Basch fon Ronsenburg & Larsa Ferrinas Solidor





	Love, Duty, & Promises

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I first posted this story back on 06-28-2012. And it's still one of my personal favorites. Ashe and Basch are one of my favorite couples that never happened. And Final Fantasy XII is absolutely one of my favorite games. Not just in the Final Fantasy franchise but in all of gaming. I loved every second of that game and I need to play it again.  
> I hope you all enjoy this story!

** Love, Duty, & Promises **

When can a soldier walk away from his duty? When it is complete? How can he be so sure that it is? And what, for the most devoted of soldiers bound to duty and promises made, is worth walking away for?

The new Archadian flagship, the colossal airship _Postremo_ , flew through the sky on its way to the Royal City of Rabanastre, the capital of Dalmasca. Judge Gabranth, Basch fon Ronsenberg still masquerading as his brother, stood looking out of the window from the control area of the ship, staring down at the city as they closer approached it. He gazed upon the royal city, being both overjoyed and greatly pained to be returning. His full armor somewhat obstructed his vision of clearly seeing the Palace, but he stared, nonetheless.

“Judge Gabranth!” a young man in Judge Magister armor with a dragon’s head-themed helmet approached him.

Basch’s eyes never left their focus on his former home. “Yes, Xulin?”

“We are preparing to land in Rabanastre.”

Basch stiffened up. He wanted to go back but being so close meant having to deal with things he didn’t particularly care to. “How much longer?”

“20 minutes, sir,” Xulin answered.

“Very well.”

“His Excellency wishes to speak with you, sir.”

Basch turned around. “Where is he?”

“In his personal quarters, sir,” Xulin replied.

Basch looked up toward the staircase, which lead to other rooms on the airship and Emperor Larsa’s personal quarters. He could only imagine what Larsa wished to speak with him about; actually, he knew the exact reason. Basch just didn’t want to go and have the conversation they were bound to have. But, he was summoned, so it was call he must answer. Basch proceeded to his Emperor’s quarters, followed closely by Xulin, his apprentice. They entered the lavish office of the Emperor as he sat looking up at the sky, his chair turned to face the window opposite the two Judges with his large brown desk between them. Larsa spun his chair around and faced his Judges.

They both stood at attention, “Your Excellency!”

Larsa nodded, showing his respect to the men. He leaned on his desk, clasping his hands together. “Xulin, would you mind excusing us for a moment?”

“Of course, Your Excellency.” Xulin bowed and exited to office, closing the door behind him.

Larsa stared at Basch, his protector and friend, as he stood tall, forlorn, and distant.

Larsa turned his chair to the side and leaned back. “I can see you thinking, my friend. I could feel you contemplating as we got closer to the city.”

“You know me too well,” Basch said.

“Of course. Which is why I wished to speak with you.”

Basch remembered his role as a soldier and subject to his Emperor. “Forgive me. Yes, Your Excellency?”

“Please,” Larsa said, waving his hand. “No need for that. Even when Xulin was here, this air you keep about you when it comes to me is unnecessary.”

“Very well.”

“So, do a friend a favor and, please, remove the helmet.”

“As you wish.” Basch removed the helmet of his brother’s armor, tucking it under his arm. He still stood as stoic as always.

Larsa shook his head, ‘ _Ever the soldier._ ’ “Are you ready to face her?”

“This will not be the first time.”

“My query remains the same.”

Basch sighed. It was a hard question to answer. He just reverted back to what he knew. “I will do as I ever have, Your Excellency. Stand fast and be ready.”

Larsa chuckled. “I’m sure you will, my friend. I’m sure you will.” He looked him over. “Leave the helmet here.”

* * *

The _Postremo_ landed in Rabanastre and Larsa, Basch, and Xulin disembarked to find a welcome party waiting, which included Queen Ashelia herself. Basch glanced at Larsa with a look only the two of them could immediately identify: frustration with Larsa for tricking him. Larsa knew all along Ashe was going to meet them but failed to notify Basch of this. Larsa only smiled. They both looked straight ahead as Ashe approached. Basch was thankful for his ability to remain steadfast and stoic, but it was almost impossible to maintain that in front of Ashe since she was, absolutely, the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. And it was getting harder and harder to not gaze at her gorgeous face.

“Emperor Larsa, it’s so good to see you again,” Ashe greeted.

“And you, as well, Your Majesty,” Larsa replied.

Ashe looked up Basch. She smiled at him. He almost melted.

Ashe nodded, “Judge Gabranth.”

“Your Majesty,” Basch nodded. It took everything he had to stay strong. If only she wasn’t so absolutely beautiful.

Ashe looked back at Larsa. “Your airship is new, Your Excellency.”

“Do you like it?” Larsa asked. “It’s called the _Postremo_.”

“The _Postremo_?”

“Yes. I found it among my brother’s old projects. I had all of the weapons removed and renamed it myself. It is now a symbol of change and the future. The future for all of Archadia, to show we are not the nation we were and to reveal the nation we will become.”

“All ideals that I more than support,” Ashe nodded.

They proceeded back to the palace to talk business. As they walked through the city, Basch and Larsa found it to be as busy as ever, if not a lot busier. It was so teeming with life; it almost seemed like an entirely new city. Basch couldn’t help but admire the new vigor Ashe’s efforts had breathed back into the city. They walked to Ashe’s throne room where she showed them a map of Ivalice. Business was simple and quick; Larsa had returned to see for himself all the changes made to the borders of Dalmasca, which now included the former nation of Nabradia. All was well and Dalmasca had Ashe to thank for it all.

Hours later, as twilight was falling over the city, Larsa and Basch walked through the palace. They were outside on a bridge, looking out over Rabanastre.

“It’s amazing, all she’s done,” Larsa pointed it out. “Keeping the nation together and establishing Nabradia as part of Dalmasca. Very impressive.”

“Indeed,” Basch agreed. “Quite the accomplishments, she’s made.”

Larsa figured now was as good a time as any to strike, wanting to deal with the key issue he dubbed the most important for their trip. “She is quite remarkable. I can see why you still long for her.”

Basch was caught off guard by the sudden comment but remained steadfast and calm. “Remarkable, yes. But I do not long for her.”

Larsa looked up at Basch and chuckled. “Your eyes betray your words, my friend.”

Basch didn’t look at Larsa. He was afraid Larsa was right. He really wished he had his helmet. “They do not.”

“Indeed, they do.” Larsa stared at Basch, realizing he was avoiding looking back. “You want to stay here.”

That was true, no matter how much Basch denied it. “I cannot.”

“Why? What is holding you to me?”

In what seemed like forever, Basch finally had a question asked to him that was easy answer. “My promise.”

“A promise I’m sure your brother would release you from would he know your heart’s true destination,” Larsa said.

“I believe you mean ‘desire,’ my lord.”

“I mean both. Your heart’s desire to be in a _specific_ destination. Here.”

All of this was true. It was only on this subject where Basch found it to his disadvantage that Larsa knew him so well. Larsa’s sharp mind was of no help to him in the matter, either. “Regardless,” Basch said, “I cannot.”

Larsa became incensed. “Why?”

“I have my duty as well, my lord.”

It was an argument they had several times before and Larsa was tired of it.

“You have trained several new, honorable judges,” Larsa declared, “established the Honor Guard, comprised of warriors we handpicked; you have more than fulfilled your oath to your brother, and Archadia. And then there’s Xulin. He’s ready.”

In the case of Xulin, he was another, alleged, war criminal from Archadia’s attack on Rabanastre and Nabradia. He was a young man, no older than Vaan’s brother, Reks, would have been at this time had he survived the war. Falsely accused of betrayal and murder of his comrades in his unit and his subsequent jailing, news of Xulin caught the ear of Basch after learning about a prisoner who spoke highly of Larsa as the new emperor, despite having not been released from prison. Basch had Xulin, secretly, put through a number of assessments to test his heart and sincerity, and Xulin passed all with flying colors. In a lot of ways, Xulin reminded Basch of Reks and Vaan. Xulin was honorable, noble, and just as loyal as Basch was. Xulin would, and did, protect Larsa as fiercely as Basch. Whenever Basch thought about it, Xulin was fully ready and capable to take his place some time ago.

It was in this that Basch realized Larsa had a very good point.

Basch just wouldn’t admit it.

After all, Basch had no idea if he still had a place in Rabanastre but he had real purpose in Archades. Basch couldn’t risk losing his purpose, or face Ashe’s rejection. As painful as it was to stay in his current position, this wasn’t a terrible place in his life; it just wasn’t exactly what he wanted. Yet and still, it was comfortable, familiar, and where Basch was bound to stay.

Basch’s prolonged silence was, again, starting to put mental strain on Larsa. While more than grateful for everything Basch had done for him, Larsa didn’t want to see this man, who had already been through unholy torment for so long, live out the rest of life on a promise he made and a duty, which was forced upon him. Basch was more than free to walk away from this obligation and find his own way.

Larsa came to a stop.

Basch ceased walking and looked at Larsa. “My lord?”

“This is ridiculous,” Larsa declared. “You feel so strongly for her, it physically pains you. It even has you arguing with me. Which, by the way, is the only time this ever happens.”

“Lord Larsa…”

“Please, Basch, I beg of you, listen.”

Basch quieted down. “Very well, Your Excellency.”

“To begin, we are not separated by rank or position,” Larsa said. “Not right now. We shall speak as the men who fought together to free the world from my brother’s and Venat’s mad plots.” He sighed. “I know where your heart truly wants to take you… but I also know where that same heart believes you should be because you don’t want to let Gabranth down, or feel as though you betrayed him by following your own desires.”

There was so much truth in Larsa’s words, it was starting to scare Basch.

“I have never, and _will_ never, question your loyalty and duty, nor would I ever call into question you holding your promise to Gabranth. But you must know your brother asked those things of you to keep the peace. Look around you.”

They looked at the royal palace, out over the city, their eyes going to the Dalmascan sands. The city hadn’t seen another major crisis of that nature come to its walls since then. Their minds went to the political standoffs that took place over the past couple of years since Vayne’s defeat. When other politicians tried to argue Dalmasca’s weakness, Ashe fought back with a ferocity that sent them all running. There was one threat of invasion from a Rozzaria radical, but Ashe’s display of strength, along with Larsa’s support, kept that from ever becoming a reality. The two men considered all this then looked back at each other.

“It is kept,” Larsa concluded.

Basch was still at a loss. He walked toward the wall of the bridge, “But what shall I do?”

“What you want to. Tell her you love her.”

Larsa knew. Of course, he did. Basch made it almost impossible for him not to know it.

Basch sighed and bowed his head, leaning on the wall. “If I only could…”

“You can,” Larsa said.

It wasn’t as though Basch hadn’t considered it. He wanted to. Longed to, even. But he couldn’t. How could ask a queen, someone so young, so beautiful, to love him? To even tell her he loved her? He was a soldier. A nobody. A failure. It was a ridiculous thought. But only when Basch thought about it too much. Most times, he was more disappointed with himself for not admitting it to Ashe sooner.

After a minute of thinking, Basch sighed. “How do you I know she feels the same?”

Larsa scoffed and smiled. “It’s been two years. She has not married again, though I heard she’s had more than a few callers. Even, if only, for political reasons. I believe there’s a reason for it.”

Larsa walked on while Basch stood, listless, trying to figure out his next course of action and if he should even take one.

* * *

That night, Basch sat in the garden of the palace, looking up at the starry sky. He contemplated everything he and Larsa spoke about, and, whether or not, he should honestly do anything about it. Even if he wanted to talk to Ashe, the problem was having the opportunity to. It would seem odd from Basch to go to Ashe’s room, despite them being friends. He didn’t want rumors or whispers behind Ashe’s back. No, going to her room was totally out of the question. But maybe that was his sign to let this go. Or not. It was driving him crazy trying to figure out what to do.

Fate, it seemed, made the decision for him.

“Basch?”

Basch turned around and found Ashe standing behind him. He, quickly, rose to his feet. “Your Majesty.”

“What are you doing out here?” Ashe asked.

Basch stared at her, hoping he wasn’t doing that for too long. “Enjoying the Rabanastre sky. It’s… been far too long.”

“Yes… it has.” She walked closer. “Do you mind if I sit with you?”

His heart skipped a beat. “Not at all.”

They sat in silence, looking up at the sky. Nights in Rabanastre were always beautiful; the stars were so easy to see, as if one was out in the forest or the sands, due to the low lights of the Royal City, despite it being a metropolis. It was very different from Archades in that way. Even with the palace in Archades being so close to the sky, the stars were nowhere near as easy to see there as they were in Rabanastre. It didn’t hurt that Basch’s present company was much better than when he would stare at the sky alone. Usually, when he stared at the sky, he would stare toward Dalmasca, always picturing the woman who was now inches from him.

“It’s good to see you,” Ashe spoke up. “I wasn’t sure you’d be here, at first. This being just a diplomatic visit with no official matters taking place.”

“My position is to guard Emperor Larsa,” Basch stated. “Even if the threat of danger is not present, one cannot be too careful.”

“Indeed. With that in mind, who is the other Judge accompanying you both?”

“Judge Magister Xulin. He’s, what you might call, my apprentice but a Judge Magister, nonetheless. He’s young and brash.” He chuckled. “And trustworthy to a fault.”

“He sounds like Vaan,” she smiled.

“You’d be amazed at how accurate you are.” He grinned a bit. “Just… minus the arrogance.”

They laughed, then looked back at the sky.

Basch looked over at her. “It’s a blessing to see all you’ve done for our country.”

Ashe looked back at him, smiling. “Thank you. None of it was easy.”

“I’m sure.”

“Some in Rozzaria were determined to take the land in Nabradia for themselves… saying the Nechrol held so many secrets that would be useful.” She stared at him. “I heard, from many, whispers the reason Rozzaria didn’t press further for the land was because of Lord Larsa.”

He nodded, “He firmly believes in everything you’re…”

“And you,” she interrupted.

She caught him off guard. “I imagine I do, as well,” he said.

“You only imagine you have faith in me?” she asked.

He looked startled and came as close to panicking as Basch could get. “No, no! That isn’t what I meant. I…”

Ashe laughed. “Basch, I was joking.”

Basch sighed in relief. He chuckled. “Well… you should know… I have nothing but faith in you.”

She smiled wider. She looked down as she started to blush. “That means more to me than you know.”

He tried to stop himself, but he couldn’t help but ask, “May I ask why?”

“It’s quite the list.”

“I have the time.”

She stared at him, “You’ve always been strong, smart, capable, and have the kingdom’s best interests at heart. Your heart has always been here. To these people, their safety and freedom, and their prosperity. Despite even being called a traitor or a deserter, you never quit or left the nation to be ruled unjustly without putting up a struggle to stop it. You have fought hard to protect Dalmasca. Always.”

He felt more honored to hear that from her than anyone, even Larsa couldn’t give him praise to make him feel more like a patriot. “I just hope I’ve never let anyone down.”

She slowly shook her head. “Never. And anyone who says otherwise, does not know the real you. Not the real Basch, not like myself and the others got to know.”

“Thank you. Ashe.”

“You’re welcome.”

They fell silent for a while.

Ashe looked at Basch, shyly, “Do you…” She looked down at the ground.

Basch became concerned. “What is it?”

“Do you think… Raslar would have done a better job?”

Basch wasn’t surprised. The way he died, how fast he was taken from her. It came as no shock that she still thought about him.

“There is nothing wrong with what you have done now,” he reassured. “You cannot compare yourself to him or what he would have done. You must do things the best way you see fit… which you have.”

“I suppose a better question to ask would be…” Ashe said, “do you think he’d be proud of me?”

Basch smiled. “I’m sure he smiles on you every day.”

“And… and my father?”

“He was always proud of you… no matter what. His love, faith, and pride in you could only grow. I can’t imagine how proud of you he would be right now.”

Ashe smiled back. “Thank you.”

Basch nodded. He was silent for a while. His next admission came out all on its own. He almost didn’t realize he was talking, “I miss being here.”

She looked at him. “I can imagine. But you do such good work in Archadia.”

He chuckled. “You are too kind. But… I hardly contribute anything. Lord Larsa does all the work, flawlessly.” He wasn’t being humble. He really didn’t imagine he’d done that much.

Ashe knew better. “You underestimate your influence. You’ve done so much to change the guard of Archadia. Word from Archades is the citizens have never felt safer and the Archadian military has never felt more pride in themselves.”

“They deserve to feel such. I’m just doing my part.”

“You’ve done that and then some.”

All this talking, all these accomplishments, and, most of all, all the praise coming from the woman he dreamed about more than anything, it was driving Basch mad. He didn’t want to talk anymore. He wanted to hold her close. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to love her. He wanted her to know he loved her.

And, in spite of himself, Basch had to risk the latter idea. He said a quick, silent prayer, ‘ _Forgive me._ ’ He looked at her. “Ashelia…”

Ashe looked at him. “Yes?”

“May I… speak freely?”

She giggled, “Of course.” It seemed absurd for Basch to ask such a thing.

“There is… another reason I wish to return to Rabanastre,” he said.

“Oh,” she replied. “What is that?”

He stopped. If wasn’t for those incredibly captivating eyes of hers, he could’ve spoken right away, but she had him hypnotized without even knowing she could.

“Basch?”

He looked down at the ground.

“Basch, what is it?” she asked, her concern growing.

He looked up at her. He was approaching the point of no return. “I… I want to come back…” No turning back now. “…for you.”

She gasped. “For… for me?”

“Yes.”

“What do you mean?” She felt that she knew but she wasn’t entirely sure.

He’d gone this far. No reason not to see this through to the end. “Because… just as your heart has always been here with these people… mine… has been here… with you.”

Ashe looked at him, stunned. She was absolutely shell-shocked.

“Not a day has gone by in these two years that I have not… thought about coming here… back to you.” Basch sighed. “But… the turmoil of not knowing if you even want me here… my promise to Noah… my duty to Larsa… and not knowing if I’m even welcome here… has always kept me from thinking about it more. But… I can honestly say… there’s nothing I want more than to… be here… with you.” He closed his eyes. “Because…” He looked into her eyes. “…I love you.”

Ashe was beyond stunned. The revelation of how the Occuria were manipulating her almost came with less shock. She always had her suspicions about Basch’s interests in her, but to have it confirmed, to this level, was very overwhelming. And frightening.

Basch sat back, surprised he was not further alarmed. “I know I have no right to ask this but… I would like to hear your stance on this.”

Ash looked at him, in total shock. Hear her stance on this? How could he ask this? How could he expect her to react to that? Especially right now? “What do you wish said?”

It was a good question. “I don’t know,” he admitted.

She scoffed. “You don’t know? You don’t know?” She stood up. “You tell me something like that and you don’t know?”

Basch couldn’t look at her. “No. That was not my purpose for coming here.”

“Then at one point did you decide to declare your love for me?”

He looked at her. “Two years ago. I just never could… until now.”

“Why? You tell me what’s different!”

“I… I… I just wanted…” He sighed. “I just wanted you to know.”

Ashe was at a loss for words. “I can’t say anything to that.”

Unfortunately, Basch knew that. “I know.”

She sighed. It was too much. Far too much. “I believe we should say good night.”

“As you wish.”

Ashe left in a hurry without another word.

Basch sat a while longer, looking down at the ground and the fixtures around the palace garden. Strangely, he didn’t feel ashamed. While he was sad nothing was said, he did feel relieved the stress of silence was no longer on his shoulders. He did, naturally, want it to end another way. But, unfortunately, he was used to his life not turning out completely in his favor at any turn. The curse of being a soldier. And of just being him, it seemed. After another minute of sitting, he got up and headed for the quarters prepared for him. He was almost to his room when Larsa walked out of his own and found him.

“Gabranth!” Larsa said.

Basch looked up at him. “Your Excellency.”

Basch had the most pained eyes Larsa had ever seen on him, second only to when Noah died after the final battle on the _Bahamut_.

“Are you alright?” Larsa asked.

Basch nodded. “I will be.”

Larsa was vexed by his phrase at first. Until he realized what might have caused his mood. “You talked to her…”

“Aye.”

Larsa sighed. “And… things must not have gone as you would’ve liked.”

“No,” Basch admitted. “They did not.”

An anchor’s worth of guilt came over Larsa. The whole idea for Basch to speak with Ashe was on Larsa’s insistence. Larsa was more than positive it would end in favor of Basch. Larsa had no idea he’d be wrong.

“My friend…” Larsa shook his head, “I’m… I’m so sorry.”

Much to both their surprise, Basch smiled. “Please. Make no apologies.” He turned to face Larsa. “But there is something I need to say. Thank you, Larsa.”

Larsa narrowed his eyes. “What, on earth, for?”

“For advising me to speak with her. Maybe it didn’t go the way I wished but… at least… the burden of not knowing what she would say is gone now.” Basch started to walk away.

Larsa shook his head. “But it was not the answer you were seeking.”

Basch stopped. He struggled to form the words at first. “No.” He turned his head slightly toward Larsa. “But, nevertheless… it was an answer.” He went into his room.

Larsa stood silent, disappointed with himself and saddened by tonight’s events.

* * *

In her bedroom, Ashe could do all but sleep. She stood on the balcony connected to her bedroom and looked out over the city. She couldn’t rest, she couldn’t even lie down. Basch’s admission was playing, repeatedly, in her mind. She stayed up all night, not getting any bit of slumber, thinking about the events of the evening.

As much as Ashe wanted to be upset with Basch for saying such things to her, his admission to her was not what was keeping her up, not entirely. Her real reason for her restlessness was how she reacted to it.

Ashe agonized over her decision to leave Basch alone like she did. But it was the only thing she could do. He wanted a response, but she honestly could not think of one. What could she say to his admission? What could she admit? These questions and others played on a infinite loop inside of her mind, well past the sun rising.

It was about mid-morning when one of Ashe’s sentries came to her door. After she permitted him entry, he walked in, bowed, and rose. “Your Majesty, Emperor Larsa wished to let you know he is departing for the _Postremo_.”

“Oh!” Ashe said, surprised. “Already?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. He just wishes to be on his way to Archades.”

“Oh.” She looked outside. “Did… he say why?”

“Just to make sure no further complications arise back home, Your Majesty,” the sentry answered. “He wished to let you know he sincerely apologizes for the abrupt departure and says he will be in contact very soon.”

Ashe wasn’t fooled. Larsa was being a good friend. He was going back to spare Basch from any further pain or embarrassment that would come to Basch, personally, by staying.

Pain.

And embarrassment.

That was when Ashe realized what it took for Basch to do what he did.

Basch poured his heart out to her as much as he possible could without being overly dramatic or ridiculous, maintaining his honor and composure. Basch was honest with her and she walked away with no response.

No response.

How could she do that to him?

Ashe couldn’t believe it.

She walked away from one of the few people in the world who had always supported her, fought with her, for her, and protected her. For what? For him telling the truth?

Basch didn’t beg her to say it back.

He just wanted to response.

And how hard would it have been for Ashe to say she loved him as well?

Ashe’s whole thought process came to a screeching halt.

She loves him.

Ashe knew it all along. She just could never say it. She couldn’t ignore the irony. She could face down legions of monsters, scores of dread airships, and, most frightening of all, dozens of politicians and lawmakers. But the one thing she couldn’t do was admit she was in love again.

When Raslar died, the prospect of being in love again scared Ashe to no end. To hear Basch’s admission, just brought back the fear. And there was the difference. War separated Ashe and Raslar; she had no control over that. But her own fear was keeping her from the man she loved this time; she would lose out on love all over again.

But, unlike when Raslar died, there was still time to get back the man she loved.

“Your Majesty?” the knight asked.

Ashe looked at him. She must’ve been in deep thought longer than she realized.

“Are you alright?”

“Take me to the _Postremo_ ,” Ashe ordered. “Now.”

* * *

At the airstation, Larsa stood at the window, looking at the sky, while Basch and Xulin stood by. Basch had his back to the others, his eyes closed as he silently dealt with the fallout from last night. Xulin stood next to Larsa, gazing at the sky as well. They were alone in an upper area of the station as the _Postremo_ was being prepped for takeoff. As they keep no secrets from him, Xulin had been informed of the situation and understood the silence of Basch and Larsa. No words were exchanged between the men for good reason: Basch knew he had no place in Rabanastre anymore, and Larsa and Xulin had no way to comfort him. Words of comfort were meaningless at this point. But, as discouraging as it was, they all knew this was the only moment they could let it affect them. Time and duty, they knew, did not wait for one’s melancholy emotions to dissipate. Time and duty move forward and so would they.

Once the _Postremo_ was ready. Since the great airship was still docked, the gloomy state could remain concurrent.

Larsa and Xulin heard someone approach, finding it surprising since no one had been on the upper level since they had been there. They looked and were even more surprised by who it was.

“Basch!” Ashe shouted.

Basch’s eyes widened at the sound of her voice. He turned around surprised. “Ashe… Your Majesty…”

She walked up to him, out of breath from running to catch him before he left.

He put his hand on her arm as she seemed unsteady. “What-what are you doing here?”

She caught her breath and straightened up; he removed his hand. “What I finally have the courage to do,” she answered.

His eyes widened even greater. “Courage?”

“Yes.” She stopped, staring into his eyes. She’d never notice his eyes were so amazingly beautiful until now. “Courage to admit… I’ve thought about you… every day since the _Bahamut_ was destroyed. That… I’ve missed you every day since you became a Judge for Archadia. And… always wished you’d come back home. Back to me.”

“Wow…” Xulin whispered as he and Larsa looked on, shocked.

“And… I’ve loved you… since… since I realized… the only way… I made it back to my throne… back to myself… was because of you.”

Basch was overwhelmed. “Your… your Majesty…”

“No,” Ashe insisted. “You don’t call me that. You don’t ever have to do that. You call me ‘Ashe’. You earned that. I gave it to you… a long time ago.” She put her hand on his cheek, “I want you to. So… please. Please… call me ‘Ashe’.”

Basch was at such a loss for words. There was only one thing he could do.

He moved forward, with enthusiasm and passion, and kissed Ashe. Ashe returned the kiss with equal passion, if not greater.

Larsa, quietly, chuckled while Xulin stood amazed.

After their kiss, they stood with their hands on each other’s faces as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Ashe,” Basch breathed out.

“Basch,” Ashe whispered. “I love you. Please… tell me I haven’t lost you. I’m so sorry I almost drove you away. But… I will do _anything_ it takes to make it up to you. Just please… please say you’ll stay.”

Basch opened his mouth to speak, almost choking from his own words. “I-I want to…”

“And you will,” Larsa walked up. “No excuses or delays.”

Basch turned to Larsa, “Your Excellency…”

“Basch, as the Emperor of Archadia, I hereby declare that you have fulfilled your oaths to me, Archadia, and its people. And, even more importantly… as your friend, I hold that you’ve more than kept your word to your brother.”

Basch stared at Larsa. He was being given the freedom to follow his heart. It was almost unreal.

“You have no reason not to do this,” Larsa said. “And every reason to pursue it. You are home. And here you shall stay.”

While this was everything he wanted, Basch was never one to give up his responsibilities so easily. “Are you certain?”

Larsa nodded.

Basch looked back at Ashe, “Are you certain?”

Ashe kissed him again. “More than certain.”

Basch stared into Ashe’s eyes. She meant it. She wanted him to stay. Larsa had just absolved him, vindicated him of the oath he was assured he kept. All roads were clear, all debts paid. And all sins forgiven.

“Xulin,” Basch said.

“Sir!” Xulin stood at attention.

Basch looked at Xulin. “No longer have I anything to teach you. I leave the protection of the Emperor in your hands. Always guard him. Make me proud.”

“On my life, I will, sir,” Xulin replied. “You have my word.”

Basch looked back at Ashe.

Ashe had tears in her eyes, “Welcome home.”

He pulled her into an embrace.

* * *

Later, on the board the _Postremo_ , Larsa stood on the bridge looking at earth pass underneath, a smile on his face. While a little saddened that his friend was gone, Larsa couldn’t be happier by the reason for Basch’s departure.

Xulin approached Larsa. “Your Excellency?”

“Yes?” Larsa asked.

“If it pleases you, milord, may I speak, plainly?”

Larsa turned to face Xulin. “Of course.”

“Thank you.” Xulin unlatched his helmet and removed it, tucking it under his arm, revealing he had a scar over his right eye, short black hair, and deep emerald-green eyes. “What will happen to Lord Gabranth now? Everyone will know the truth of who he is.”

Larsa was no fool. He knew what Xulin was referring to, but he decided to give him one final test. “That was bound to happen. Should our enemies come to our door, they will find us very capable. We are ready for that contingency.”

Naturally, Xulin didn’t pick up on Larsa’s ruse. “With all due respect, milord, my concern is more for Basch. He still has many enemies. Many believe that he was responsible for so much death during the war, even to the downfall of Dalmasca. His identity being made known will, surely, put him in quite a bit of danger. Danger we will not be able to protect him from.”

“And you have no concern for Archadia? Or me?”

Xulin’s eyes grew wide. “Uh… no, milord! By no means is that the case! I… just worry for my teacher. I wouldn’t be here had it not been for him. My concern lies with his well-being as well as yours! A-And Archadia’s!”

Larsa looked at him. Xulin passed his last test with flying colors.

Larsa smiled. “Such honor and devotion are still rare in this world. Basch was right to choose you to succeed him.”

Xulin was surprised by the high praise.

Larsa looked back at the sky. “Basch’s enemies… will become Ashe’s enemies. And they will stand strong against them all together. I know them both well enough to know that much. There is no measuring their strength without each other. One can only imagine how much stronger they will be together. Even if they can’t stand against all of their enemies, heed my words when I say, they have others who will always stand by their side and fight. To the very end, if they have to.” He paused and nodded his head, “But… if they ever need help… _more_ help… we will be there. As he is to you, Basch is my friend, as well. And, in the new world that we will build, that we _are_ building, bonds of true friendship are not so easily broken by something as trivial as distance, nationality, rank, or duty.” He faced Xulin again. “I do hope that answers your question. My friend.”

Xulin smiled. “More so than I thought possible. Your Excellency. Thank you.”

Larsa nodded. “Let us go home, Judge Magister. And let’s leave Basch to his.”

Xulin nodded, “Yes, milord.”

* * *

In Rabanstre that night, Basch stood alone on the balcony of Ashe’s bedroom. He lightly placed his hands on the banister. He couldn’t believe he was standing there. His mouth was slightly ajar as he looked out over the kingdom.

He was back. He was home.

And the reason he was back walked up behind him and placed her hands on his back.

Ashe leaned her head on Basch’s back, smiling. “You’re home.”

This all still felt like a dream to him, especially with Ashe being so close. “I…” Basch whispered, “I am… aren’t I?”

“Yes.”

He turned around and looked at her. “And… this is all… alright?”

She kissed him on the cheek. “It’s what I am most sure of in my life.”

His mind was made up. “Then… I can be sure of this.” He slowly got down to one knee.

Much to Ashe’s surprise, evidenced by her eyes growing wide.

“Ashe… Queen of Dalmasca… I love you with everything that I am and ever will be. Please… let me have the honor… of your hand in marriage.”

Ashe stood with her mouth still agape.

Basch stared into her eyes. He whispered, “Please.”

Tears were falling now. She couldn’t help it. She sniffed and nodded her head, “Yes.”

Basch stood and kissed her with all the passion he had and she gave just as much back. They kissed for so long and just held each other.

Ashelia had tears flowing from her eyes. “I love you, Basch.”

“I love you, Ashe.”

For two heroes who had been through the darkest parts of hell, neither of them had truly felt like the victories they earned were complete.

Until now.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And there you have it! There is another Ashe/Basch story I did on FanFic and I may post it soon but I also want to do another story altogether. Maybe it's time to start planning a chapter story. We'll see.  
> For now, take care all! And see you soon!


End file.
